


Hiding from Halloween

by Prompt Cheese (Ketenn)



Series: A Very Gabenath Halloween [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author is not a native English speaker, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Gabenath B&A Club Halloween Prompt, Humor, Not Beta Read, Reference to a song, the last two are your biggest warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketenn/pseuds/Prompt%20Cheese
Summary: Out of all nights, the power blackout had to happen tonight.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: A Very Gabenath Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969936
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Hiding from Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think this through and I didn't have a beta. That's too scary even for October.

Out of all nights, the power blackout _had_ to happen tonight.

Gabriel pressed his ice cold fingers against the bridge of his nose in desperation. It was an exceptionally cold October night and they were left without heating.

He hugged his legs more tightly and for a moment, he could even feel his muscles through the numbness. A loud shriek carried through the house, making his teeth clatter. He should go out there and do something. If he won’t, nobody will.

He let out a shaky sigh. He _had to_ listen to Nathalie and now all hell broke loose. Loud laughter seeped through the closed door. Quite literally hell.

The room’s door let out a long creak as it slowly opened. Gabriel shut his eyes and focused on silencing his breathing to almost non-existence. The door closed, dampening a very loud howl coming from the outside world.

The newcomer’s steps were slow but certain. Gabriel’s heartbeats doubled. Whoever it was, must know the layout of the atelier enough to navigate through it even in the pitch dark. That should calm him. Or maybe not.

A loud bang, followed by a painful groan made him jump, hitting his head in the surface above him. A moan of his own pushed itself through his throat.

“Gabriel?” the not-so-much-of-a-stranger asked.

“Nathalie?” he whispered in relief and struggled to get on his feet without hitting his head again. Finally, someone who will help him survive this madness. Sudden light penetrated his vision, sending painful jolts to the back of his head.

"Gabriel.” Her sigh was less of relief and more of annoyance. “The kids are on a sugar high, and you're hiding behind your desk." Nathalie moved the flashlight to the object in question. “Not even yours, but mine. Seriously?”

He scrunched his nose at her remark. _Especially_ at the last addition.

“Are you intent on stopping them? If yes, then what are you doing here?”

“I came looking for you,” she answered and put the phone down on her desk. He could finally see her. “When I tried to tell Adrien’s classmates that it’s time for them to go, that large boy with the skull on his t-shirt threw me over his shoulder, carried me out of the room and shouted ‘In this town we call home, everybody hail to the pumpkin song’.”

“And you remember _that_?”

Nathalie pursed her lips and shot a very tired look at him. He tried to disregard it and leaned against the desk.

“I’m letting you know that there are not going to be more Halloween parties in this house. We don’t even celebrate Halloween!”

“The children do,” she retorted. “Adrien wanted to have a party, and it’s October.” A choir of howling pulsed through the walls. “And it was you who ordered candies sack after sack. That huge pile would destroy an army.”

“How was I supposed to know how much candy children eat?”

Silence followed.

“You really are the man hiding in the trash can ‘round the corner,” she grumbled.

How _dares_ she?

“Nathalie,” his sharp warning was met with narrowed eyes, ready to retaliate.

Now the screams came from the garden, dangerously close to the atelier’s window. Nathalie grabbed her phone from the desk and tried to swipe the slider down frantically in order to switch off the light. Gabriel grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the other side of the desk.

Now both of them were hunching under it, listening to the silence which was somehow even more frightening than the shouting preceding it. Maybe the candy-crazed children were looking for them, to teach them that pumpkin song Nathalie mentioned.

The atelier’s door opened and Nathalie started huffing through her mouth. Gabriel instinctively hugged her close and her breathing returned to normal. He knew that he should let go, but she was so warm in the cold room, probably from moving around in the house. And it definitely didn’t help that she nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

The intruder’s flashlight reflected back from the white wall and after a few more steps, from the black and white tiles. Gabriel swallowed maybe a bit too loud and Nathalie took another breath through her mouth, also maybe a bit too loud.

The light flashed into their face and Gabriel was blinded yet again.

“Oh sorry,” Adrien apologised and the light moved back to the ground. Gabriel looked up again, and right into the eyes of his son. He looked puzzled, but not the least frightened. In fact, he was the exact opposite of frightened. “Uh—is everything alright, guys?”

“Yes, yes of course,” Nathalie said and made a small movement, signalling Gabriel to release her.

When they both stood in front of the boy, Adrien cast his eyes down.

“Sorry for what happened tonight. I guess they got too happy over the colourful candies.” He sighed. “I know that they can’t come back ever again.”

Gabriel heard Nathalie clear her throat and he was instantly reminded of the insult she threw at him.

“They can,” he finally said.

Adrien looked up, eyes wide with excitement.

“They can?”

“Of course. As a matter of fact, I expect them all to return tomorrow and clean up the mess they must have left in the house.”

Adrien’s smile froze.

“If they take responsibility,” Gabriel continued. “Then we can try another party. Maybe at Christmas. With less candies.”

Adrien jumped forward and hugged him. The light was now behind his back and Nathalie was only a shadow, but he could swear that she was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Gabriel. The kids are on a sugar high, and you're hiding behind your desk" for this one. I didn't mention it at the beginning because where would be the fun it that?


End file.
